Pari
by Running after Chocolate Neko
Summary: Grimmjow au Seireitei souffre lui aussi, mais pas pour la même raison.


Huit mois. Huit mois qu'il était à la Soul Society et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était le seul arrancar à avoir survécut après la défaite d'Aizen, et il aurait préféré être mort. Et dire qu'il avait failli y rester. Si cette stupide humaine n'était pas intervenu avec son étrange pouvoir, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais il a fallu que dans un stupide élan de bonté, elle le sauve d'une mort quasi-certaine. Il aurait toujours pu trouver un moyen de stopper l'hémorragie causée par cet abruti de Nnoitra et se réfugier dans un coin du Hueco Mundo. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait coincé par Mister "j'veux me battre"(Ken-chan d'après la naine rose). Il ne voulait absolument pas le lâcher d'une semelle car" Vu que tu t'es battu contre Ichigo, tu dois être fort. Et si tu es fort, je veux me battre contre toi!".

"J'ai rien capté à son délire: j'étais à moitié dans les vapes." Pensait la panthère allongée sur son lit, se remémorant toute l'histoire. Et après, le capitaine l'a rapatrié à la demande d'Ichigo qui voulait qu'il reste surveillé.

,

En arrivant au Seireitei, il ne vit pas longtemps la lueur du jour: il partit presque automatiquement en prison, en attente de décision quant à son avenir. Il passa environ deux semaines "une éternité oui!" en cellule, jurant contre tout le monde, surtout envers une rouquine.

Il avait souvent la visite d'un lieutenant, chargé de subvenir à ses besoins, "malheureusement pas tous..." pensait la panthère, ainsi que de le surveiller. Toujours le même d'ailleurs: un certain Abarai. Il était sympa, assez causant, plutôt marrant, et beau gosse en plus de ça. "De là à ce qu'il me rattrape, il a encore du boulot!" riait le jeune homme. Mais bon, il refusait de le laisser sortir. Il avait pleins de raisons, comme quoi il était un danger potentiel puisqu'il avait déjà tué pleins de monde. "Que des conneries, ça tient facilement sur les doigts d'une des créatures de Szayel!".

,

Enfin, quand le verdict tomba, il était décidé qu'il serait suivi de près pour une durée d'un mois, puis le reste du temps, sous surveillance à distance grâce à un appareil que le capitaine Kurotsuchi implanterait sous la peau du bleuté, légèrement comme une puce pour animaux.

Grimmjow se souvenait avoir été jusqu'à la douzième division: "Glauque". Avoir rencontré le capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi: "Vachement glauque". Puis une seringue avec une grande aiguille: "Hyper glauque". Et enfin voir se rapprocher une bonne dizaine de types habillés en blanc à l'air pas commode: "Hyper méga glauque". Et plus rien. Juste s'être réveillé dans sa cellule plus tard.

Il fut donc emmené par Abarai jusqu'à un appartement visiblement assez grand pour deux, et la chambre comprenait deux lits simples. Grimmjow comprit alors que même "chez lui", il ne serait pas tranquille. Il abandonna donc l'idée de rester seul, pour le moment, et profita de la présence du rouge pour faire un brin de causette, vu qu'il n'avait que ça à faire pour le moment.

,

Grimmjow s'habitua très vite à la présence de Renji: il se faisait discret, et il était souvent dans un bureau accolé à leur chambre pour remplir ses fonctions de lieutenant. Le bleuté, quand à lui, se trainait de son lit au canapé dans le salon, puis jusque la cuisine, et filait ensuite jusqu'à la petite salle de sport juste à côté, après avoir prévenu Renji.

Il leur arrivait parfois de se battre pour savoir qui irait se laver en premier, ou autre broutilles du même genre, mais l'ambiance était vraiment bonne enfant entre les deux hommes.

,

Seulement, le temps de la cohabitation arrivait à sa fin, et Renji repartit apparemment à contre cœur. Il laissa donc le bleuté qui prit ses aises et il profita de son temps libre. Enfin, il le prévint qu'il ne resterait pas à rien faire, étant un résidant à temps complet au Seireitei. Il serait peut-être affecté à une division, histoire de donner un coup de main.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il s'entrainait, "Ben oui, quand on est beau comme moi, faut bien s'entretenir!". Je disais, alors qu'il s'entrainait, un jeune shinigami vint lui apporter une lettre concernant son affectation à une division, et surement pas une des moindres: la Quatrième Division. Grimmjow, ne connaissant pas la fonction de chacune des divisions, se dit que ça n'allait pas être si horrible, sauf quand il vit l'heure à laquelle il devait se présentait au lieu de son futur calvaire.

,

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit une sorte de grande clinique, un peu comme ce qu'il connaissait au Hueco Mundo, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas loin du labo de Szayel. Mais comme le rose ne faisait pas partie de ses connaissances préférées, Grimmjow choisi de ne plus y penser. Il entra néanmoins dans le bâtiment, et fut accueilli par une jeune femme plus grande que lui "C'est possible ça?", aux cheveux gris, l'air timide mais sympathique. Elle se désigna sous le nom d'Isane Kotetsu, lieutenant de la Quatrième Division. Elle précisa qu'elle faisait partie de l'escouade venue en renfort lors de l'attaque au Hueco Mundo, mais bon, ce n'était pas d'un grand intérêt pour lui.

Elle lui expliqua alors les fonctions de la division, et lorsqu'elle vit sa mine dépitée, elle ne put qu'avoir pitié. Pourquoi avait-on fourré un accroc à la baston dans les pattes de son capitaine? Enfin. Elle le mena vers le poste qu'il occuperait: garde-malade. Même si les shinigamis préféraient dire geôlier, à cause des récalcitrants de la Onzième. Son rôle? Faire en sorte que les patients restent bien gentiment dans leur lit à écouter les conseils du médecin en chef, j'ai nommé: Restu Unohana.

,

Depuis qu'il travaillait sous les ordres de Unohana, il avait beaucoup moins de temps pour lui, mais il réussissait toujours à fréquenter des shinigamis des autres divisions, comme Renji qu'il apercevait souvent cloué à un lit à cause de toutes sortes de blessures, ou même Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant de la Dixième Division, qui elle venait voir les blessés, comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire. Elle venait plutôt soigner ses nombreuses gueules de bois.

Par conséquent, ses soirées étaient plutôt détendues, la plupart du temps en compagnie de son ex-colocataire, et d'une alcoolique qui ne venait jamais chez lui les mains vides. On pouvait deviner facilement le genre de soirée qui se déroulait dans l'appartement de Grimmjow.

,

Seulement, lorsque Grimmjow Jaggerjack buvait trop, et bien: 1) il pétait plus haut que son cul, encore plus que d'habitude; 2) il devenait encore plus chiant et vulgaire; 3) il tapait sur tout ce qui bougeait; et 4) il essayait de sauter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, et qui bien sûr, était mignon, sans aucune distinction de sexe. En clair, il devenait intenable.

Et puis, c'était sans compter que Renji avait tendance à chercher Grimmjow, qui s'amusait à répondre tout en ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin, le lieutenant ne l'intéressant pas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

En effet, un soir, à peu près trois mois après que l'arrancar soit arrivé, alors que Rangiku avait invité Renji et Grimmjow à boire, ils avaient vraiment abusé sur la bouteille. Au moment où Rangiku abandonnait les deux hommes, Renji s'apprêtait à saluer son ami lorsque celui-ci se jeta sur sa bouche, le dévorant d'un appétit insatiable.

Le lendemain, Grimmjow ne se souvenait plus de la veille, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul qu'il se remémora quelques événements: il se souvint avoir bu avec des amis, en particulier Matsumoto et Abarai, beaucoup bu, même, et avoir fait l'amour comme une bête. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne se rappelait plus avec qui il l'avait fait. Et quand on a une réputation à tenir, à savoir celle de psychopathe, on a intérêt à se souvenir de ce qu'on a fait la veille.

,

C'était en apercevant une tête couverte de cheveux rouge que le reste de sa soirée lui revint comme une claque en plein visage: il avait couché avec Renji! Le pire, ou le meilleur, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait aimé, et recommencé! Et pas mal de fois d'après le geignement du pauvre uke, qui le suppliait d'arrêter de secouer le matelas.

Avec pas mal de fierté, on est Grimmjow ou on ne l'est pas, il sourit de toutes ses dents, se pencha sur le presque endormi, et lui souffla dans l'oreille, avec un ton parfaitement doux et moqueur:

"-Alors, Abarai. Comme ça, tu as aimé servir ton roi?"

Renji se réveilla doucement au son de cette voix, n'ayant pas compris le sens de ces paroles. Puis, lorsque la reconnexion de ses neurones se finit, il n'apprécia pas être traité de la sorte et frappa l'être à l'égo surdimensionné à ses côtés. Après seulement, il se rendit compte de sa situation: nu, dans un lit inconnu, et une douleur lancinante au niveau de ses reins. Il acheva Grimmjow par un "Connard!" bien placé, puis fila après s'être rhabillé. La panthère, un léger tournis à cause du choc, eut bien du mal à garder ses esprits, puis se mit à rire du comportement du lieutenant. Mais évidemment, durant la journée, il ne fit que repenser à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Elle avait était excellente au souvenir du bleu, et l'espérait-il, à celui du rouge aussi. (J'ai l'impression de parler d'un morceau de viande: bleu ou saignant, votre steak? Pardon.)

,

Durant une semaine d'intense réflexion, ce qui, avouons-le, doit être difficile pour Grimmjow, il se mit à chercher Renji dans tout le Seireitei, car ce dernier l'évitait depuis leur aventure. Pourtant, la panthère ne mordait pas. Enfin, que dans certaines circonstances que l'auteure ne citera pas.

Après un scène totalement marshmallow qui ne ressemble pas du tout à nos deux protagonistes: un coup de "j'te plaque contre un mur pour te rouler le patin du siècle", un "Tu veux rester avec moi?" avec un ton... ben, le ton de Grimmjow quoi, et encore un patin du siècle, ou quelque chose du genre, ils finirent finalement ensemble-pour-le-meilleur-et-pour-le-pire-jusqu'à-ce-que-la-mort-vous-séparent-amen, et refirent l'amour comme des bêtes, totalement sobres cette fois.

,

C'est ainsi qu'un mois après ces évènements, nous retrouvons Grimmjow, tranquillement allongé sur son lit, en train de se souvenir de ces bon moments le sourire aux lèvres, puis le perdit en se rappelant pourquoi le soir il était encore chez lui: un fichu pari avec son amant. Renji avait parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas une semaine sans faire l'amour, contre des rapports à remplir durant six mois. Évidemment, Grimmjow voulait lui montrer qu'il en était capable, et avait accepté, idiot comme il est.

Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amant le provoque, que ce soit chez lui, dans les rues du Seireitei, ou même dans son bureau lorsque le bleu venait le voir à sa division. Il eut bien du mal à se retenir de le prendre sur le bureau, et couru, ou usa du sonido, pour parvenir jusqu'à sa salle de bain, et pris une douche bien froide, histoire de se rafraichir les idées.

,

Évidemment, étant un homme et fier de l'être, Grimmjow n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Il profita d'un moment où lui et Renji étaient seuls pour le prévenir que lui aussi le cherchera. On verra lequel des deux craquera le premier!

Il ne fallait pas attendre de Grimmjow qu'il laisse son amant tranquille, puisque lui-même n'avait pas eu le droit à une semaine de repos pas tout à fait mérité. Il le suivit partout, ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, cherchant à le faire craquer avant lui. Ils se tournaient autour, se poussant dans leurs retranchements, allant même jusqu'à se battre de temps à autres.

,

Matsumoto, passant par-là lorsque Renji asticotait joyeusement son amant, mais que le bleuté ne répondait pas à sa demande, se disait que quelque chose clochait. D'habitude, même lorsqu'ils étaient au bureau du lieutenant, ils ne se gênaient pas pour se faire plaisir, et Kuchiki-san s'en était rendu compte alors qu'il revenait de la première Division. Ils avaient pas mal souffert de cet évènement, mais ça ne les avaient pas empêché de recommencer.

Alors, lorsqu'elle vit Grimmjow repousser son amant en prétextant un entrainement à finir, elle comprit grâce à son imagination délurée: ils avaient parié! Elle courut à toute vitesse voir ses amis Hisagi et Kira pour les prévenir d'un évènement important, zappant ainsi son travail, et mis tout son temps libre ou non pour les pousser à passer à l'acte, quitte à devoir passer un temps monstre sur des fichus dossiers donnés par son taicho préféré.

,

Pendant que les deux amants étaient occupés chacun dans leurs coins, Shuhei et Rangiku préparaient un plan d'attaque. Ils voulaient s'amuser eux aussi. Kira avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire, et que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Tant pis pour lui, il allait bien s'ennuyer dans ses dossiers alors qu'eux aller bien rire!

Matsumoto trouva des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres: les enfermés dans une pièce, leur donner des bonbons transformés par Mayuri, en pousser un dans la salle de bain alors que l'autre était en train de prendre une douche, les droguer, les menacer, etc. Hisagi pensa plus simple: les inviter à boire.

C'est ainsi que Matsumoto trainât derrière elle un Shuhei fatigué par une journée de travail jusque devant chez Renji, puis attrapant le rouge par ce qui dépassait: à savoir les cheveux, couru jusque chez Grimmjow, lâchant Hisagi et happa le col du bleuté au passage. Renji ne voulant pas abandonner son collègue, il lui tenait la manche pour ne pas le semer à cause de la folle qui les tirait à toute allure vers leur bar habituel.

,

Shuhei ne voulant finalement plus rentrer chez lui, il attrapa au vol sur le plateau que tenait une serveuse une bouteille de saké et l'amena avec lui jusqu'à leur table. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il ne fasse la soirée qu'avec une bouteille, ils burent jusqu'à ce que la table soit couverte de cadavre de flasques d'alcool, et que Shuhei cuve sur le sol, alors que Rangiku était en train d'essayer de déshabiller Renji. Grimmjow, ne voulant pas que son amant soit dévergondé par cette folle, l'arracha de ses bras et parti aussi loin qu'il put, c'est-à-dire, pas loin: Hisagi les faisant chuter alors qu'il tentait de se relever.

Renji atterrit sur le dos, ressentant des vertiges à cause du choc et de l'alcool, alors que Grimmjow tombait sur lui, et qu'il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser; C'était sans compter sur Rangiku qui courut dans leur direction, ne rata pas Hisagi, et tomba sur le bleuté qui finit par embrasser son amant sans le vouloir.

,

Hisagi, ne voulant pas gêner plus longtemps les deux amants qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, souleva Matsumoto par la taille, glissa et tomba malencontreusement sur la jeune femme, qui embrassa malencontreusement le brun, qui passa sa langue malencontreusement entre les lèvres pulpeuses, et que les deux couples finirent malencontreusement à faire l'amour chez eux, le tout bien sûr, malencontreusement.

,

Le lendemain, alors que Grimmjow se réveillait avec une bonne gueule de bois, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un corps reposait dans son lit. Il partit directement à la douche, et remarqua qu'il avait des suçons, ce qu'il n'avait pas la veille. La soirée lui revint alors à l'esprit, et il se demanda qui de lui ou de Renji avait craqué en premier. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse parmi ses souvenirs embrumés.

Rangiku, quant à elle, se recoucha directement après s'être réveillée, ayant trop mal au crâne pour commencer une journée avec son taicho lui criant dans les oreilles. Elle se retourna dans ses couvertures et sentit un corps masculin contre elle. La lieutenant tourna la tête vers l'intrus et reconnu Shuhei qui la regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres, l'air content de lui. Il lui rappela la veille, et lorsqu'il eut finit son récit, elle se jeta à son cou en riant: ils avaient réussi à les faire coucher ensemble! Et elle se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'eux aussi l'avaient fait. Elle n'en fut que plus heureuse, alors qu'a plusieurs bâtiments de là, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se les arrachait presque en voyant **les** piles de documents non remplies sur le bureau de son lieutenant.

,

Au final, Rangiku eu tous ses papiers plus ceux de son capitaine à remplir; Hisagi n'avait aucun rapport en retard, vu qu'il travaillait en douce; Kira était tranquille aussi; mais Grimmjow dut se taper la totalité des dossiers de Renji qui lui avait récolté les papiers de son capitaine. Seuls deux capitaines et deux vices-capitaines se tournaient les pouces en regardant les shinigamis et l'arrancar en train de travailler jusqu'à épuisement.

FIN!

* * *

><p>Discussion de fin:<p>

Running Chocolate: Bon deuxième chapitre fini à l'aide de ma sister: Kyotine 404!

Kyotine Neko 404: Ce fut une tache longue et compliqué: retravaillé au moins trois fois!

R (c'est plus court comme ça!): Pff, c'est vrai, je suis tâche! 'Fin bref... Voilà, je sais déjà plus quoi dire...

K: J't'ai aussi aidé pour le premier, alors ça va!

R: Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant, mon compte est le compte de notre collaboration!

K: NAAAAAN! Elle vas me faire bosser!

R: T'as cru quoi? T'as vraiment cru que j'allais poster des chaps pourris? Vilaine! Tu me laisse dans ma médiocrité! Mot que même ma soeur à été obligée m'aider!

K: Craignez-moi, craignez-moi!

R: Pitié, des reviews pour la faire taire!


End file.
